


You've got a friend

by evenni



Series: Miraculous song fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst (a little), F/M, Gabriel class A parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Is A Sweetheart, Singing, adrien needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenni/pseuds/evenni
Summary: Adrien felt really bad. At home, he saw his dad less than before. His schedule was packing with more modelling, more piano, more Chinese and stuff his dad wanted him to do. With all the superhero business, he hardly had time to sleep or do homework. As a result, his grades were dropping a bit, but not dramatically. At least, that’s what he thought.Marinette was determined to make him feel better. She would do anything to help the boy of her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this fic for so long. The song I used for this (I will place a link below) is actually a cover from a dutch song, but such a beautiful one at that. I will place both links down below, so you can all listen if you're up to it.  
> I really hope you will all love to read this as much I loved writing it.

Adrien felt really bad. At home, he saw his dad less than before. His schedule was packing with more modelling, more piano, more Chinese and stuff his dad wanted him to do. With all the superhero business, he hardly had time to sleep or do homework. As a result, his grades were dropping a bit, but not dramatically. At least, that’s what he thought.

One night, when he just came home after another nasty akuma attack, his father was waiting in his room for him. One look at his expression, and he knew he screwed up. His father was looking pleased, and if he took the effort to come to his room instead of summoning him through Natalie to his office, things had to be bad. He knew he could not handle this right now, not after another tiring day. But his father seemed to think otherwise.

“Adrien, I am not pleased with your behaviour as of lately. You are slacking off. Your grades are dropping, your piano and modelling isn’t improving, but the opposite. You will have to make a greater effort to make these things better. Or else I will reconsider my decision for letting you go to school, because it is clear to me that this is the effect from your ‘friends’.”

Adrien could only stare at his dad, not believing what he just heard. 

“But … but father!” was all he could get out. He didn’t want to go back to homeschooling. He didn’t want to be locked up once again, after the fight he had to put op to be able to go to school. 

His father held his hand up to silence him.

“I think I made myself clear.” He said, before he turned end exited the room. With a sigh, he closed the door, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts.

It was no wonder Adrien couldn’t sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, afraid his dad would separate him from his friends. That he would be locked up again, alone once more, with no way of getting out. Not to mention, how would he be Chat Noir when he was almost constantly watched?

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep, his worries still present in his mind.

*****************************

The next day, he arrived at school, a tired, sad expression, slumped shoulders and dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t greet Nino like usually would. His father had failed to show up (again) at breakfast, only to remind him to do better just when he left for school. Adrien felt the disappointed gaze of his father on the back of his head when he left the house.

Nino would try and talk to Adrien, but it was no use. He stayed silent, only saying he didn’t sleep well, that he was tired. 

Marinette had noticed his mood almost immediately. She wondered what could cause Adrien, who was always so happy to go to school, to be with his friends, to feel so down. She wondered if it had something to do with his father (usually, when he was feeling so down, it had something to do with his father. She wondered if she could do something for him. Anything, even if it was just making him feel a bit better.

After class, she stayed longer, packing her back deliberatly slow, telling Alya to go with Nino, that she had something else to do. Alya got the hint, and took Nino away to have lunch together. 

When they were alone in the room, she gathered her courage, willing herself to not (or at least, not too much) stumble over her words like she usually would. Right now, Adrien needed a friend, someone who would listen to him, not some fangirl who was fawning over him. No, she could do it. Be his friend. Support him.

“A-Adrien?” she asked, her voice soft.

Adrien looked up from where he was packing his back. Marinette could see how sad he was, letting his mood slip through his mask of perfection for a short moment, before hiding it all again.

“Yes?” 

“Maybe, … would you like to ha-have lunch w-with m-me?” she said, with less stammering than usual.

He looked surprised, like he didn’t expect her to ask that. True, she had never before, it was mostly Alya who suggested to have lunch together. 

“I mean, only if it doesn’t bother you. If you have rather lunch at home, I would understand, and …”

“Yes, I would like that.” He answered, so soft she almost didn’t hear it. 

Beaming at him (and proud she hadn’t messed up her words) she waited at the door for him, taking his hand in a moment of confidence. When she realised what she had done, she wanted to let go, but one glance at his face told her he didn’t mind, and she kept a hold of his hand, feeling the cold metal of his ring agans her fingers.

She entered the bakery through the back door, so Adrien didn’t have to face the crowds of the noon rush. Saying hello to her mom and dad, and telling Adrien was there, she went up the stairs, to the living room, where a plate with sandwiches and a few pastries were waiting for her. 

“Would you like some tea?” Marinette asked. Adrien just nodded in response, setting his bag down next to him before sitting down at the table. 

When the tea was ready, Marinette poured both him and her a cup, before sitting down herself and grabbing a sandwich, motioning him to do the same.

“So, how are you?” she asked after she had finished her sandwich. Adrien looked up in suprise.

“I … I don’t really want to talk about it. I don’t want to bother you with it, it’s nothing, re…”

“Adrien, we all noticed something is off today. You don’t have to play it down for us, to pretend there is nothing. Really.”

She stood up, and walked, until she was standing in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Whatever is bothering you, even the smallest things, you can tell us. We’re your friends. We’re there for you. I am there for you.” She sympathised those last words.

She could still see a little bit of doubt in his eyes, not sure he could tell her this, probably due her mixing up her words around him, and being nervous all the time. She knew she had to convince him that she really was his friend, that she really wanted to help him. But how?

Suddenly, she knew. She had heard that sometimes, music could reach someone’s heart. Luka had certainly proven that, but could she do the same? She wasn’t a musician like Luka.

Suddenly, she remembered a song she heard a while ago. She liked it so much she memorized it. Taking a deep breath, gathering her courage (seriously, how did she come up such ridiculous solution anyway?), she began to sing:

_ I know you feel alone in the dark _ _   
_ _ Even in a crowd and it’s hard _

She could see Adrien looking at her, puzzled. He never would expect her to sing. But she knew she couldn’t stop. So she looked in his green eyes and carried on.

  
_ When you laugh and you cry _ __   
_ And ain’t nobody’s listening _ __   
_ So when you’re carrying the weight of the world _ __   
_ Turn to me, turn to me _   
  
_ You’ve got a friend _ __   
_ I would walk through the fire for ya _ __   
_ Whatever it takes to be there _ __   
_ I’ll be by your side _ _   
_ __ You’ve got a friend

She got closer, caressing his cheek and wiping his tears away. She knew he understood the message she wanted to pass. Good.

  
_ And I’ll never leave you alone _ __   
_ Believe me when I say this to ya _ __   
_ I won’t walk away _ _   
_ __ You’ve got a friend

She backed up a bit, to look at him. He was still sitting in his chair, but he listened and understood every word she said. She could see how touched he was.   
  
_ In every beautiful life _ __   
_ Oh every human smile _ __   
_ Oh the night can be long and the pad’s too winding _ __   
_ I’ll guide you home with my love _ _   
_ __ Take my hand, take my hand

She reached out her hands, wanting to pull him to his feet, but instead, he pulled her down in his lap, hugging her tight. she paused for a second, before she started to stroke his hair, and sang again, his head pressed into her shoulder. Letting it all out, spilling all the tears she knew he couldn’t spill at home.   
  
_ You’ve got a friend _ __   
_ I would walk through the fire for ya _ __   
_ Whatever it takes to be there _ __   
_ I’ll be by your side _ __   
_ You’ve got a friend _ __   
_ And I’ll never leave you alone _ __   
_ Believe me when I say this to ya _ __   
_ I won’t walk away _ _   
_ __ You’ve got a friend

She pulled away from him again, but never got up. She just looked at him, smiling.   
  
_ You’ve got a friend _ __   
_ I would walk through the fire for ya _ __   
_ Whatever it takes to be there _ __   
_ I’ll be by your side _ __   
_ You’ve got a friend _ __   
_ And I’ll never leave you alone _ _   
_ __ Believe me when I say this to ya

When she sang the last lines, she pushed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She didn’t understand where she got the courage to do this, but found she didn’t mind it. And Adrien didn’t seem to mind either, smiling softly, eyes closed.

__   
_ I would never walk away _ _   
_ __ I am your friend  

***************************

When they returned to school, Adrien was looking much better. They walked hand in hand to class, only seperating to go and sit at their benches. Everyone looked at them, curious what had happened over lunch.

When Alya and Nino asked, they just looked at each other, and smiled.

***************************

Song (cover): [You've got a friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5G7tpmyVDo)

Song (original - dutch): [Je hebt een vriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qmkB0BCKl0)

The original song is performed by the flemisch group 'K3'. They have amazing songs and were such a big part of my childhood, I had to use the cover of this one in a fic. Check out there other songs, and they have a few in Englisch. 

Let me know what you think of this in the comments, and leave kudos if you liked it!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> My exams are over, so I found some time to write some more.  
> Like many writers here, I didn't really like the way Marinette's classmates treated her in Chameleon, so I had to write a salt fic (with some fluff).
> 
> Hope you like it.

Adrien would  never forget that look on her face. Marinette looked so … defeated. Hurt. Broken. 

In the beginning he thought it was fine, Lila’s lies weren’t hurting anyone. But it got worse. Fast. 

He didn’t notice at first. But slowly, Alya talked less with her best friend, and just like the rest of their class (except for Chloe) was huddled around Lila, to listen to their stories. Marinette grew more quiet, was more alone and by herself than he had ever seen her. Since he started going to public school, she had always been surrounded by her friends, was hardly alone. Now, it was almost all the time.

She never said anything, never complained, as far as he knew. She was just sitting on a bench in the courtyard, or at her desk, designing or doing some homework. So he only noticed after a few weeks, when he realised he hadn’t seen her with the group.

But that was just the beginning. 

Then, the rumors started. Marinette glaring at Lila. Marinette pulling pranks on her. Marinette scolding her, bullying her. Marinette tripping her.

And the poor girl couldn’t even defend herself, because there was no one to back her up, or no one who could say that she didn’t do it, because she was always alone. The rumors only got worse with time. 

He just witnessed the whole class ganging up on the bluenette. Because she had called Lila names, and had stolen her homework, so she would get bad points for geography. The whole class demanded her to give it back, and tell the teachers what happened, or they would. 

But because she didn’t do anything, she couldn’t give anything back.

So Alya, her supposed best friend, just charged at her, pushed her out of the way and snached her backpack. After some digging, she didn’t find het worksheet of Lila, only Marinette’s.

“Where is it, Marinette?” She demanded.

“I … I don’t know. I don’t have it!” She was on the verge of crying. Adrien could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Liar! Lila said you have it! That you stole it! So I ask one last time: where is it!”

Marinette could only stare at the brunette, looking down on her, and shaking her head to say she really didn’t know. 

“You leave me no choice Marinette.” Alya said, before taking Marinette’s worksheet, and giving it to Lila.

“Since you refuse to give it back, she can have yours.” Alya said.

Marinette just snatched her backpack and ran away, crying. While some of the students, like Kim and Alya were laughing, and others looked fearful of what they just saw.

This was the drop for Adrien. He didn’t want to expose Lila, and embarrass her, but this was going too far. How could they be so mean to such a selfless, amazing person?

“That’s enough!”

Everyone turned their heads to the model.

“What do you mean Adrien?” Nino asked.

Adrien just glared back. “I can’t believe you guys! Marinette did everything for us! And just one word of Lila, and you throw her in the trash?”

“Haven’t you heard what she did to me?” Lila said, with (clearly fake) tears in her eyes.

“Yeah Adrien, she is the cruel one here!” Alix added.

“So you all believe Lila over Marinette? Who helped you without question when you needed help? Who was always there for us?”

Some, like Nathaniel, and even Nino looked down in shame. But not Alya. She did not back down, and charged at Adrien.

“Marinette has been cruel to Lila since she first came here, and only because she was jealous! She even claimed that Lila lies! Said mean things to her! And you call us mean?”

“That is because Marinette is right! Lila is a lair.”

“What proof do you have Agreste” Alya asked, arms folded.

“Adrien, how can you say that?” Lila asked, now crying hard. The girls were quick to reassure her.

“Don’t worry Lila. They are just jealous. We believe you”

“Yeah, you are amazing girl”

“You know what, I won’t bother with proving I am right. If you want to abandon your friend over a lair, fine, but don’t come begging for forgiveness when you realise how wrong you are!”

With those words, Adrien stormed out of the classroom, after taking Marinette’s worksheet form Alya, without sparing them one glance.

* * *

 

When he entered the bakery, and asked if Marinette was there, her parents didn’t know where she was. When he told them what happened, they were not only shocked, but also angry, no, furious, that someone would do that to their daughter! 

Adrien went to look for the girl, and eventually found her in the park. She was sitting under a tree, hugging her knees and sobbing hard.

“Hey …” he softly said, reaching out to her shoulder.

She clearly didn’t expect that, because her head jolted up, and she looked fearful, like she wanted to run again, her blue eyes red from crying.

Adrien didn’t know what to do, so he just pulled her in a hug. She started to cry again, making his shoulder wet. 

This reminded him to that one time, she let him cry on her shoulder, when he was so down by his father. She had been a very good friend to him back then, so he wanted to be that for her. He stroked her back, whispering reassuring words in her ear. He wondered what he could do to cheer her up.

Then he remembered the song she sang for him. He had memorised the words, and listened to it whenever he felt down. Maybe it would work for her.

_ I know you feel alone in the dark _ __   
_ Even in a crowd and it’s hard _   
_ When you laugh and you cry _ __   
_ And ain’t nobody’s listening _ __   
_ So when you’re carrying the weight of the world _ _   
_ __ Turn to me, turn to me

He pulled back a little, to find her staring at him. He wiped away her tears, and kept singing, just like she had done for him.

_ You’ve got a friend _ __   
_ I would walk through the fire for ya _ __   
_ Whatever it takes to be there _ __   
_ I’ll be by your side _ _   
_ __ You’ve got a friend

He kept singing, till the end of the song. By then, Marinette was smiling again.

She hugged him “thank you Adrien! Thank you so much!”

He smiled “No Mari, thank you. You have always been there for me, but I left you alone with Lila. I’m sorry”

She shook her head. “You are here now. That’s what counts”

* * *

They stayed a while at the park. Marinette told him that she would transfer schools soon, not wanting to stay at Dupont. Adrien totally agreed with her.

When she was gone, the rest of the class thought she was being childish, and started trash talking about her, Lila and Alya most of all. A few, like Rose, Nathaniel and Juleka, didn’t, they just looked sad that she was gone. Nino too. He couldn’t believe how mean Alya was being. He really didn't like the way she was behaving with her 'new' bff.

A week later, Adrien transferred too. And Rose, Nathaniel, Juleka and Nino soon followed. Nino broke up with Alya, saying she went to far. That she wasn’t the girl anymore he fell in love with. Alya threw a fit about how he let himself be manipulated by Marinette and her ‘followers’, and that he was never loyal to her to begin with.

Ladybug never called on Rena Rouge again, instead giving the fox to the shy, redhead artist. When Alya first saw him, she was hurt. She became an akume.

When Ladybug had defeated her, she asked why she was replaced. When Ladybug explained that she couldn’t trust Alya in a fight anymore, she became angry at Ladybug at first. Chat Noir stepped in, saying that behaviour was exactly the reason why she didn’t deserve her miraculous. And that she should check her sources before assuming something.

In the end, people figured out the Ladyblog had posted lies, and Alya had to stop her blog. She was heartbroken, because it was her dream. She couldn’t believe how she could have believed everything Lila said. Same for the others left in Mrs. Bustiers class.

Even Mrs. Bustier apologized to Marinette about believing Lila and not intervening. Marinette forgave the teacher, knowing she couldn’t have known.

When Alya and the rest of the class apologized, Marinette accepted their apologies, but said that she wasn’t going to become friends with them again. Not after what they did.

She had moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it in the comments!


End file.
